There has been recently increased diversification of a commodity product having a disk device loaded thereon, for recording and reproducing information in and from a disk-shaped recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as “a disk”) such as a CD (abbreviating “a compact disk”) or a DVD (abbreviating “a digital versatile disk”). Therefore, the device is required to be reduced in size and thickness for the purpose of combination with other devices.
Explanation will be made below on a conventional disk device.
The conventional disk device is exemplified by a device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (i.e., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H1-176362 A). This conventional disk device will be described in reference to FIGS. 12A and 12B.
FIG. 12A is a cross-sectional view showing, in partly enlargement, a conventional disk device in a state in which a disk is being loaded; and FIG. 12B is a cross-sectional view showing, in partly enlargement, the conventional disk device in a state in which the loading of the disk is completed.
As shown in FIG. 12A, the conventional disk device includes: a support board 90; a loading tray 95 for carrying a disk 91 above the support board 90; a turntable 94 turnably mounted on the support board 90; a clamp arm 93 pivotably fitted at one end thereof to a turn shaft 93a which is disposed at an end of the support board 90 and serves as a fulcrum; a clamper 92 fixed at the other end of the clamp arm 93 and being capable of clamping the disk 91 to the turntable 94 in contact with the disk 91 carried above the support board 90 by the loading tray 95 according to the pivot of the clamp arm 93; and an optical pickup (not shown) for reading and writing information from and in the disk 91.
A description will be given of a disk clamping operation in the disk device such constituted as described above.
First of all, the disk 91 is placed on the loading tray 95. The disk 91 is guided through between the turntable 94 and the clamper 92 according to the movement of the loading tray 95, and then, is carried above the turntable 94, as shown in FIG. 12A. Thereafter, the disk 91 is descended on the turntable 94, and at the same time, the clamper 92 is descended on the disk 91 according to the pivot of the clamp arm 93. With this operation, the disk 91 is clamped by the clamper 92, thus to be turned integrally with the turntable 94, as shown in FIG. 12B.